The nutrient dense make-up of chia makes it a good way to boost daily nutrition, with thousands of years of use to back up its efficacy. As early as 3500 BC athletes consumed chia as a super fuel for energy and endurance. Salba chia is the richest whole food source of Omega-3 fatty acids (ALA) and fiber found in nature on a gram for gram basis. Every 15 g serving provides over 3,400 mg of Omega-3s (ALA) and over 5,000 mg of dietary fiber. Chia has less than 1 g net carbohydrate per serving.
Salba chia is incredibly nutrient dense. Gram for gram, Salba chia has six times more calcium than whole milk, three times more iron than spinach, and fifteen times more magnesium than broccoli. It is all-natural, has no trans-fat, is gluten free, has almost no carbohydrates and is a whole food.
Salba Chia Gram for Gram provides 325% more fiber than oatmeal, 800% more Omega-3 (ALA) than salmon (EPA/DHA), 30% more antioxidants than blueberries (based on ORAC values), 1500% more magnesium than broccoli, and 200% more potassium than bananas.
Currently, chia is commercially grown in tropical and subtropical areas, e.g., areas in Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, Mexico and Peru where latitude are ranged from 20° 55′N to 25° 05′S. However, in higher latitudes like Choele-Choele, (39° 11′S) Argentina and Tucson (32° 14′N), Ariz., USA, chia plants do not produce seeds since the seeds are killed by frost before they mature.
Efforts for improving chia seed production has largely been focused on selecting or breeding domesticated varieties of chia strains. However, lack of reliable sources of chia limits the potential to bring chia to the market as a new commercial crop. Therefore, there is a need to generate new chia strains that would allow chia seeds to be produced in much of the United States and other temperate regions.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.